El bálsamo para este huracán
by vampira horchatera
Summary: HG/PP A veces es imposible creer que alguien con tanta energía en el cuerpo, sea capaz de aguantar así la vida. VIÑETA


**El bálsamo de este huracán**

Mi novia es todo un mundo a tratar y dominar. Apenas con sus veintiséis años ya ha gastado tanta energía que cualquiera diría que es imposible que llegué así a los treinta.

Y es que… bien, la edad no puede ser un factor a tomar en cuenta, puesto que yo estoy en los mismos números. Pero es que es imposible tener esta edad y ya haber viajado TANTAS veces de su despacho privado a todos los demás; y además hacerlo con tanta frecuencia.

Un torbellino sin inicio ni fin, recitando palabras, frases, citas y datos, fechas y órdenes por doquier. Y es que así es, y lleva siendo desde hace años: se carga de papeles, sale de su despacho, entra en el siguiente sin apenas llamar, deja los documentos con un breve resumen y sale sin haber mirado siquiera si había alguien en tal despacho que la haya podido escuchar –o entender-.

Desde mi lugar, mi cubículo, la veo ir de un lado a otro como huracán que es. Me levanto y la intercepto en el baño, donde suele ir refrescarse cada media hora.

–Herm, amor –la abrazo por la cintura dejándole un beso en la espesa melena–, te veo ocupada... y estresada.

Le acaricio la cadera y el estómago con manos sugestivas y voz suave, y con una nota de seducción. Como siempre, una aproximación íntima que sé va a ser rechazada o ignorada. Y, cierto, parece que ni se ha percatado de mi presencia, puesto que se inclina hacia el grifo para mojarse la cara, dándome a su vez un culazo desintencionado, pero que logra apartarme.

–Me quedaré hasta tarde hoy, Parkinson. –bien, parece que sí reparó en mí pero, sin mirarme, se seca la cara y las manos– Espérame en casa si quieres.

Y dicho esto se marcha, regalándome una sonrisa rápida y cansada, la primera ese día.

Suspiro sin enfadarme. Ya sé como es ella, y no hay juicio a favor cuando se intenta mezclar vida privada y vida laboral con Hermione Granger.

_La que no sabe divertirse_, había sido el mejor eufemismo hacía unos años.

Cualquier posible enfado que hubiera tenido –yo– que incubar, desaparece en un plis.

Sé que esta noche lo perdonaré todo. O que lo perdonaría todo por tener esta noche con ella. Con mi novia.

Y así es, como las demás noches.

Hace dos horas que vine a su apartamento. Me encontré el piso muy poco desordenado –Herm es muy pulcra– y apenas debo hacer la cena, que dejo lista para que ella llegue pasadas las diez de la noche.

Libero la mesita cercana a la puerta de entrada para que, cuando ella entre, deje caer allí las llaves. Quito del camino hacia sofá el sillón que sufriría su empujón cansado y se ganará una fea blasfemia si acaso su pata chocara –atención, es el pobre sillón el que choca en este caso– contra el pie de Hermione.

En efecto. Apenas media hora después, Herm entra por la puerta, suelta las llaves, deja caer la chaquetilla en el sillón apartado y viene hacia mí, que la espero en el sofá.

Se sienta sobre mis piernas dándome el beso de llegada y bienvenida, y suspira.

–¿Cansada, amor? –pregunto retóricamente– ¿Quieres cenar?

Niega con la cabeza, apoyándose en mí. La rodeo en un abrazo y vuelvo a besar sus cabellos.

–Aún no –vuelve a negar, dándole palabras a su decisión–, quiero descansar.

No lo dice con voz dramática y cansada, como si se le fuera la vida tras un día muy atareado. Al contrario. Nadie diría que, tras toda su vida laboral, aún pudeda sostener una jornada de vida privada.

–Déjame hacer a mí. –me ofrezco, descalzándola y empezando a desnudarla, para tomar lo que es mío, aunque sólo en este apartamento –y en el mío–.

–Estoy en tus manos –sentencia ella sonriendo y desnudándome a mí también– descánsame como más te gusta hacer, Pansy.

Vuelvo a ser 'Pansy', como cada noche, y sus furiosos besos me prometen compensar todo el tiempo que he sido solo 'Parkinson' en el trabajo.

A veces yo también dudo de la posibilidad de poder envejecer siguiendo este ritmo de vida. Pero no me importa, mientras yo sea siempre un bálsamo para calmar a este huracán.

**FIN**

Este fic està dedicado


End file.
